Fragmentos
by CjDeLarge
Summary: Recopilación de OS [multishipper]/arte: ceejles
1. Uno

**« Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad »**

 _—Umm...ahhh...más...Gabriel...más._

 _Le importaba poco quién los escuchara ,quién entrara a su despacho y viera aquél acto. Porque para él eso quizá sería perfecto. El espectáculo era el mejor que él hubiese presenciado o incluso protagonizado._

 _Y había bastado un inocente rose de sus manos al saludarse y una provocación involuntaria, como lo era la humedad que su hijo le había ocasionado al meterle mano o el haber percibido la dureza de sus rosados pezones a través de la camisa blanca que llevaba aquel dia. Razón por la que al presentarse la oportunidad, la había conducido no sólo a la oscuridad de su oficina, sino a la mismísima pérdida de cordura._

 _Porque admirarla era lo que más gozaba y el imaginarla era su mejor sueño._

 _Ahora estaba ahí, postrada boca abajo y sobre su escritorio,con el culo levantado en dirección a él,permitiéndole meter una y otra vez su pene ansioso por ella. Hacía tiempo que añoraba poseerla y lo cierto era que ni la falda entubada roja que ahora estaba mal arremangada en su cintura ,ni sus bragas negras que reposaban en sus rodillas le quitaban el encanto a la situación._

 _–Ahh...mmm-más...Gabriel, duro...Ahh–apenas articulaba la joven azabache._

 _Y ya le daba igual si le llevaba cerca de cinco lustros a la ya extasiada muchacha._

 _Le daba igual si no era la primera vez que la engatusaba para aquello._

 _Le daba igual si su hijo estaba por casarse con ella._

 _Era de él, su cuerpo le pertenecía, tanto así que ella lo añoraba con tal insistencia, como si se volviera desquiciada sin tenerlo dentro suyo._

 _—Dame ...ahhh._

 _Los gruñidos y gestos sensuales de Gabriel Agreste excitarían a cualquier mujer ,pero era ella la afortunada, era ella a quien él quería dar todo._

 _—Oh ,mi Marinette —gruñía el mayor —te voy a dar tan duro que te voy a partir, preciosa._

 _Era ahí cuando caía en la vulgaridad por sus palabras y Marinette debía admitir que le fascinaba aquello ,tal suciedad y cinismo saliendo de la boca del prestigioso diseñador de París la hacía estremecer y pedir más. Cada caricia, cada mordida, cada estocada era un cúmulo nuevo de placeres nunca antes vividos._

 _Le encantaba recibir aquello de él, su rudeza, su miembro duro desapareciendo por completo dentro de ella ,hundiéndose en su calidez y reapareciendo en la luz para recordarle que le pertenecía, le encantaba sentir sus pezones rozar con la pulcra madera que era arañada ante su intento fallido por ocultar su locura._

 _A él le encantaba tratarla como aquello que en realidad era pero que ocultaba ,a !o que se negaba para poder seguir recibiendo amor o lo que sea que fuera eso. La trataba como una cualquiera porque aunque quizá no lo merecía, era lo que a ella más le gustaba._ _Su rostro tatuado de placer ,se reflejaba en el espejo frente a su escritorio ,un fino hilo de saliva se le escurría por la comisura de los labios ,producto de su tremendo disfrute de la penetración severa que Gabriel le daba._

 _Sabía bien que aquello estaba mal,que si su hijo se enteraba de su aventura con su mujer ,no se lo perdonaría nunca , pero,le sabía aún mejor el pecado._

—Padre,padre —Le llamó una vez más, Adrien mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.

—Lo siento hijo, me perdí un poco ,¿qué decías?

—Decía,que mi Marinette va a necesitar que esté a su lado éstos días, sabes ,esperamos a nuestro tercer hijo.

—Sí,bien hijo ,tómate los días y muchas felicidades.

 _Sus felicitaciones eran sinceras, nada lo hacía más feliz que ver su hijo realizado. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera aún más enfermo por desear a la mujer de su hijo ,no sólo ahora ,sino desde hace años ,cuando la vio entrar por vez primera de mano de su quinceañero engendro._

 _Le bastaba con imaginarla, con tan solo soñar que su deseo carnal era recíproco._

* * *

 _Halooooo shicos,esto se me ocurrió en plena cena de año nuevo ,y nada la estuve escribiendo y editando desde entonces, en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado ,el próximo oneshot será de la pareja que ustedes quieran ;) o ya veré, es bueno que me recomienden parejas poco usuales ,es igual un reto que me inspira, como sea. Lamento cualquier error ,recomienden si lo creen necesario o si piensan que lo merezco._

 _Bye,bye y nos leemos a la próxima._


	2. Dos

**« Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad »**

* * *

La soledad siempre ha sido la peor enemiga, aún más de los jóvenes. Ser la chica más querida del salón no servía de nada si Adrien no la quería, no por lo menos como ella lo esperaba.Y cómo era para él si de las dos chicas que le interesaban ninguna le hacía caso, y no es que Kim creyera que Marinette podría ser sólo un consuelo, es que se sentían tan bien juntos, como si su soledad una vez combinada lograra desaparecer. Era doloroso.

—No te dejes llevar por lo que ves, estoy seguro de que Adrien te ve como más que una amiga.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Kim. Tú y yo sabemos que él... él ni siquiera me nota.

—Eres muy hermosa, no entiendo por qué no te notaría.

Un acuerdo, una vez, una sola y Marinette sabía que quizá había cometido el peor error.

Tenerlo a su lado no le provocaba el mismo vibrar que Adrien al saludarla y no porque no lo quisiera, es que ella lo había pensado diferente.

Sus uñas no rasgaban su espalda y su lengua no envenenaba ningún rincón . No era su ambrosía, no había catarsis.

Pensaba que con el acostarse con Kim podría borrar de su mente todas las relaciones que hasta entonces le había visto protagonizar a Adrien.

Descendía desde su barbilla hasta su cuello, su piel era blanca cual porcelana, en su mente sólo se presentaban la rubia irritante y la pelirosa que se enfrentaba a él constantemente.

¿Y si dejaban de torturarse en su mente y sólo se dedicaban a disfrutar un poco de aquello que en realidad los dejaría con un extraño sabor de boca?

El dolor agudo en sus caderas la hacía volver a la realidad cada vez que su imaginación la arrastraba ,y es que ¿cómo perderse si él ocasionaba estragos en su cuerpo?

Pellizcaba sus pezones o los saboreaba entre sus dientes,eran rosados y suaves como frutilla, no importaba mucho lo que susurraba ,ya fuera el nombre de Chloé o de Alix pues ella suplicaba por Adrien, mordía su hombro,no es que hubiese tenido muchos miembros dentro de ella antes ,pero igual le parecía grande considerando que Kim era un gran atleta.

Marinette cabalgaba sobre él, sentía todo en aquella posición ,ahora ella era quien torturaba sus pechos demostrando a cada gemido lo mucho que lo disfrutaba ,el joven la sujetaba de la cintura mientras él levantaba las caderas ,sus ojos permanecían entre cerrados al igual que los de Matrinette.

Millones de estrellas explotaban y golpeaban sus cabezas, no se visualizaban con el otro si no con alguien más, Marinette había terminado sobre su pecho e intentaba normalizar su respiración,su entrepierna dolía a eso aumentándole el hecho de que aún después del orgasmo Kim no había salido de ella y sus pezones le ardían como nunca.

—Mari.

—¿umm?—apenas susurraba la muchacha.

—Creo que me gustas.

—Kim...yo...

—No me mal entiendas ,me refiero a hacerlo contigo ,ha sido bueno.

—Sí,lo ha sido.

—Sí—le sonrió y luego beso su frente sudorosa—La próxima será mejor.—Comenzó a reír mientras la azabache ponía rostro de angustia.

* * *

 **Y fiiiin xd esto estuvo de locos ,empezando por el hecho de que la pareja me gusta pero no se me ocurría nada ,de verdad se me venían otros cogiendo pero ellos no ,si quedan insatisfechos, lo siento :( el próximo que ya esta en proceso será mejor ,lo prometo ,ya se me vienen muchas cosas guarras y tiernitas.**

 **Gracias LUPILUX0816 por sugerir a la pareja ,lo mío si es leer lemon ,me gusta en especial con buena trama ,¿y que te pareció el primero? ?¿que tal este? Si fue un sueño lo de Gabriel ,o sea fantasea sexualmente con su nueraaa 7u7**

 **En fin ,esperen el próximo,ignoren un poco los errores.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	3. Tres

**« Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad »**

* * *

La forma en que tomaba su cuerpo era única, como si la amara. Y no es que él fuera un insensible, es que después de su lady no había nadie para él. Nadie hasta que llegó a su vida la pelinegra.

Juleka disfrutaba cada momento con el minino, desde sus malos chistes hasta sus abrazos sin razón aparente, aceptaba alegre todo del gato, todo.

—Eres tan bonita, Jule,me encantas —le decía Chat mientras acariciaba su cabello, aún recostado junto a ella.

Se había quitado las botas y junto a ellas estaban su bastón y los zapatos de ella.

—Chat...—susurró la chica.

—¿Sí?

—¿tú crees que soy linda?

—Creo que eres preciosa.

—¿Y Por qué yo?

Chat comenzó a besarla, quería transmitirle cada uno de sus sentimientos, demostrarle lo valiosa que era y no sólo para él, si no cómo debía serlo para ella misma.

Creaba un camino desde sus labios hasta su barbilla, luego su cuello en donde dejaba marcas muy evidentes, mientras arrastraba su blusa por los hombros, Juleka apretaba los ojos lo más que podía, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, siempre le costaba mucho controlarse, aún más frente al gato.

—Te has estado complaciendo, ¿no, bonita?

—C... Chat...

—Lo sé, hueles a que lo hiciste, ¿no? ¿pensaste en mi?

La chica afirmaba con la cabeza mientras el gatuno toqueteaba su cuerpo ¿su parte favorita? introducir sus falanges por su entrepierna. Su olor le parecía exquisito y además le encantaba el calor abrasador de sus entrañas.

Le fascinaba también que al introducir su falo excitado en ella, sentía una tremenda necesidad de permanecer ahí por años, su gruñido la animaba cada vez más,le encantaba pertenecerle al héroe así como a él le encantaba hacerle el amor.

—Ahh, Chat, ahh.

—Shh, bonita, nos escucharán. ¿Quieres que sepan lo mucho que te gusto?

—Umm, Chat...es mu-muy grande.

—shhh ¿te gusta?

—Sí, oh... Chat, sí.

Chat Noir la embestía tan duro como quería, ella nunca se quejaba,al contrario parecía disfrutar de la rudeza. Ocasionalmente descendía a besarla en los labios, sólo para poder sentir sus erectos pezones, Su piel no era tan pálida, de hecho tenía un color muy bonito y vivaz, sus ojos tan marrones, casi rojizos llegaban hasta su alma.

Las noches con su gato, eran lo mejor.

—oh..C-Chat...

—¿Quieres algo, bonita? —le decía burlón y entre jadeos.

Debido a la calentura del momento Juleka no podía ni siquiera contestarle, se mordía el labio para callar sus gritos que según se había dado cuenta,si eran bastante altos. Chat detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas, sólo para jugar con la paciencia de la pelinegra.

—C-Chat...

—¿Si?

—M... más...

Le encantaba su cuerpo, sus piernas largas y muy delgadas, sus costillas marcadas, sus pechos grandes y su trasero bien redondeado, su cabello, largo y bien negro como la triste obscuridad.

La tenía ahora boca abajo, dándole muy duro y esperando culminar en ella.

Antes del orgasmo, sus paredes se apretaban en su miembro era una sensación mágica que prefería experimentar hasta el final, cuando la sentía llegar e inundar la cavidad, él soltaba por completo su semilla caliente. Al sufrir sus músculos tal contracción, cayó completamente rendido sobre la espalda de la chica, su respirar tan tranquilo sólo le avisaba una cosa. Había quedado dormida.

Siempre terminaba exhausta, pero debía admitir,esta vez se habían cansado.

Una vez cubiertos por las sábanas, el sólo la admiraba antes de dormitar igual que ella.

—Te amo,Juleka.

 ** _—Gatito...—susurraba ahogada en su ahora soledad la heroína moteada, después de haber presenciado tal acto de dos amantes._**

* * *

 **Si ya saben cómo soy, pa qué me invitan.**

 **Si, a mi me gustó xd esa no se la esperaban, verdad?**

 **Milanh: De nada (?) jaja :v a ver, tu autor/a favorit te pide ayuda para que le digas qué te parecen los capítulos y tú escojas el siguiente lo escribiré y ahora a ti te toca descubrir mi sexo jaja.**

 **Ignoren los errores :'v**

 **Chicos, espero sus comentarios, votos y demás, ya saben, con eso me hacen feliz y odio menos a la humanidad y blah, blah... En fin.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	4. Cuatro

**« Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad »**

* * *

Cuando las personas a quienes más amaban no estaban, ellos se querían en secreto, en la obscuridad, sudados y desesperados.

La paciencia no era una de sus cualidades, él gustaba de ir de fiesta, escuchar y dedicar canciones de todo tipo, mezclar sus emociones de una forma tan pasional como la música misma. Alya prefería ignorarlo y centrarse en sus cosas antes que estar con su novio.

La tristeza no se acostumbraba a la joven, ella prefería salir y mostrar cada uno de sus sentimientos, plasmarlos donde pudiera, ya fuera un lienzo o su cuerpo bronceado, usar sus dedos como pinceles y marcarlo. No obstante y aunque la amara, Adrien no sabía cómo expresarle lo que sentía, se mostraba indiferente y a veces incomodo cuando ella era insinuante.

 _No importa mucho el cómo habían llegado a aquello, sino que estaban ahí, llenando con una amistad forzada el amor no otorgado por sus parejas._

 _En el elevador de servicio, Marinette y Nino besándose como desquiciados, no importa cuánto les dijeran sus mentes que aquello estaba mal, pues sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos... esa sería su primera vez, luego de eso, todo se derrumbaría, sería su vicio a partir de ahora_.

Era su fiesta de compromiso, pronto Marinette se casaría con Adrien a pesar de aquello ella lo seguía amando y no planeaba su vida con nadie más que con él. Nino sería el padrino, a petición del novio. La cena se estaba efectuando en el hotel de los Bourgeois. Los amantes se encontraban en uno de los armarios, tocándose, prometiéndose que sería la última vez, porque sí, lo sería. No podrían seguir engañando a sus mejores amigos, no así.

La pelinegra usaba un vestido rojo muy ajustado del pecho, largo y con ligero vuelo de seda, sus _ligeros_ negros contrastaban con la piel, ambas piernas enredadas en las caderas del muchacho, mientras él deslizaba sus dedos fríos dentro de su húmeda intimidad. El muchacho adoraba su piel, no se comparaba nada con lo que Alya le había dado, pero era lo que tenía y le estaba gustando. Besaba su cuello en un intento desesperado porque lo que tenían dejara marca. Él no la amaba y tampoco esperaba que ella no hiciera. De golpe penetró a la chica, estar dentro de ella le ayudaba a olvidar el desprecio de su chica. Cada embestida los hacía enloquecer.

 _—¡Aahh , Nino...m-más!_

 _—M-Mari-nette..._

Gemía en su oído por miedo a que su prometido la escuchara, aun cuando él estaba más interesado en quedar bien con su padre que en saber por dónde andaba ella. Nino le parecía un chico bien dotado, su cuerpo no era atlético como el de Adrien y no le estremecía que se introdujera en ella como lo hacía su imponente novio. Ahora, con el escote por la cintura sentía el rozar de sus pezones con el pecho de su antiguo compañero.

 _Sería la última vez._

Había terminado dentro de ella , sentía como su semen salía expulsado con presión y chorreaba por sus muslos , ella sentía la calidez y de inmediato se vino también,usaba anticonceptivos , se daban el lujo de no usar protección.

Ya arreglados bajaron al salón muy animados ...como si hubieran estado hablando de los viejos tiempos y no teniendo sexo en un pequeño armario.

La hora del discurso llegó, el remordimiento no los atacaría más , ya no.

Pero Marinette no aguantaba , no cuando después de haber revelado sus identidades habían prometido no guardarse más secretos. Y de eso hacía ya varios años. Al terminar la fiesta se acercó a su prometido, no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar, comenzó a sollozar y eso asustó al rubio.

 _—¿Qué pasa , princesa?_

La chica lo miraba devastada , ¿y si la odiaba? ¿y si cancelaba la boda? ¿y si por su culpa él no volvía a ser feliz?

 _—Adrien, yo...yo te engañé, con alguien más._

La cara del héroe había palidecido, la mujer que más amaba lo había engañado con quien sabe quién, pero bien en el fondo sabía que quizá era su culpa. Su reacción asombró a Marinette, comenzó a sollozar en su hombro mientras la abrazaba con miedo a que se le escapara por completo . Ahora tenía miedo , miedo de que ella se fuera de su lado por completo , que no sólo se haya entregado en cuerpo ,si no también con todo su amor .

 _—Lo siento, Marinette, lo siento tanto._

* * *

 **Hola chiquillas y chiquillos ,¿cómo están? Yo muy bien , gracias ...la presión de los nuevos profesores y cientos de proyectos me han llevado a la locura , como sea hice el NinoxMarinette y lo hice super dramático y con un poco de Lemon porque vamos , a quién no le gusta el drama en los lemons?. jaja**

 **En fin , el que sigue lo haré esta misma noche , no pasará del fin de semana,y será una sorpresita :v o bueno no se...**

 **Respecto a éste Lemon en específico ...bueno también es sorpresa.**

 **Saben que sus comentarios y votos y lo que sea me animan , ya saben " apoyo moral = escritor feliz" además me ayudan a las ideas eso .**

 **otra cosa , sí , si haré a los 4 ships clásicos pero a mi modo :V y cuando yo quiera .  
Ando caca sentimental mente así que quizá los próximos oneshots también serán bien dramáticos.**

Akumatizada01 Gracias (?) Jaja la triada ya me la pensé pero no sé bien si con esos personajes ...haré lo que pueda , lo prometo.

 **BYE, BYE Y NOS LEEMOS A LA PRÓXIMA .**

 **PD: díganle a** neko-himekuma **que gracias a su oneshot y la canción en la que se basó ahora Cj (yo) no se puede sacar a Mika de la cabeza :C**


	5. Cinco

**« Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad »**

* * *

 _—mm...ummm—Bombeaba su intimidad con sus dedos ,el sudor resbalaba por su desnudo cuerpo ,su garganta se sentía casi seca por los altos gemidos que daba._

Llevaba buen rato así, recostada en su diván con las piernas abiertas a más no poder, su otra mano se turnaba a tocar sus pechos y pellizcar sus endurecidos y rosáceos pezones ,se dejo por un momento y de su costado tomó un nada pequeño artefacto. Un dildo negro con patitas de gato verdes, lo introdujo lentamente, soltó el pecho que tenía entre su mano y sujetó con fuerza la tela del sofá ,sus ojos se entre abrían con dificultad, sus labios formaban una perfecta O de la que surgían sus gemidos y jadeos desesperados, sus mejillas estaban tan rojizas que parecerían explotar.

 _—A-Adrien...uhmmm...Adrien._

Y en la ventana ,en la ventana un gatito curioso que restregaba su erección en la pared ,como esperando traspasarla y quedar a lado de la peliazul.

Marinette culminó, sintió llegar el orgasmo y con ello ensuciar un poco el diván ,se levantó y colocó una bata , comenzó a recoger sus hojas ,lapices y pinceles y con ello las fotografías de un Adrien semidesnudo que le habían cedido en el taller para que ayudara en el diseño de la próxima linea. Claro que Marinette le había dado un uso más satisfactorio que el solo inspirarse para diseñar.

Y es que, aunque bien su novio le podía dar todo el placer que quisiera, hacía semanas que no podían estar juntos ,y ella había tenido que buscar otras alternativas,como usar sus fotografías para poder masturbarse en la comodidad de su departamento.

Sintió una mano colocarse en su culo desnudo (desnudo porque le había subido la bata a la cintura y no traía ropa interior) inmediatamente se había tensado, eso no iba a acabar bien.

 _—Meow ,¿qué tenemos aquí, princesa?—le susurró en la nuca._

 _—Tu pene en mi trasero, claro está._

 _—Sólo quería que sintieras cómo me pones, hermosa._

 _—Vete ya ,Chat ...te dije la otra noche que era nuestra última vez,estoy con alguien._

 _—Agreste ..._

 _—Así es —se giró a verlo ,tenía los ojos brillantes en deseo y los labios temblandole de desesperación—Vete ,gato caliente._

 _—Meow,princesa no me iré hasta que me dejes —restregó su miembro en el vientre de la chica ,cubierto por la bata—quiero estar dentro de ti ,me encantas ,eres tan apretada. Tu novio no se enterará, además he visto lo que hiciste y tengo muchas cosas en mente._

El gato siempre la inducía a aquello, sabía bien que no diría nada .Según tenía entendido él era famoso fuera de la máscara y meterse en escándalos no le convenía a ninguno de los dos.

Chat había soltado la bata ,ahora ésta yacía en el suelo mientras el minino pasaba su garra por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos y completamente desnuda ,Marinette descendió junto a su cascabel mientras lo empujaba para sentarlo el el sillón.

Metió el miembro del héroe en su boca mientras ascendía con su mano por el vientre y su pecho (o hasta donde pudiera) ,el falo apenas cabía poco más de la mitad ,pero igual disfrutaba de ello.

 _—Oh ,Mari ...me pones tan duro._

Tomó su cabeza y la empujaba hacia él, importándole poco si la joven se atragantaba. Sintió su primer orgasmo llegar ,le encantaba venirse en su boca. La tomó de los hombros ,la levantó y coloco su cara contra la pared, su espalda formaba una curva ,teniendo las nalgas bien arriba ,el chico la hizo sujetarse de un tubo cercano mientras él descendía besando su espalda y su culo. Al llegar a su intimidad no pudo más y sopló un poco de aire caliente,notó como ella se contraía ante la extraña sensación.

Con su lengua recorría cada parte de su hendidura, mordía y besaba cuanto se le antojaba ,mientras moldeaba su redondez. La escena pareciera muy erótica pues el gato mantenía su rostro en la intimidad de la muchacha mientras ésta dejaba salir gemidos e hilos de saliva.

¿Su parte favorita? Cuando la penetraba ,amaba escucharla decir su nombre ,porque sí, ella veces nombraba a Adrien cuando estaba con Chat y viceversa teniendo al modelo,no lo notaba pero eso a él lo excitaba.

Le encantaba darle por de tras ,su vagina le parecía aún más ajustada y cuando le llegaban las contracciones, sentía su pene ahogarse.

Siempre era así, deseándose el uno al otro ,aunque al marcharse y seguir con su vida normal ,sentían que se fallaban ,no sólo a sus parejas . Él sin decirle aún que Adrien era Chat ,así como ella sin decirle a su novio que lo "engañaba" con el héroe parisino.

Se fallaban a sí mismos...

* * *

 **Sopreeeesa :v ¿no? Ya saben que yo amo todas la parejas (menos ,aquellas que resulten incestuosas) pero mi favorita y por mucho siempre será Marichat ¿por qué? Simple ,los dos son taaaaan pasionales.**

 **Como sea estoy orgulloso de lo que hice :v me dejó feliz (y es que soñé con eso) jiji :v**

 **Myta.1 Todos quiere Nathanette y pues les daré Nathanette ,csm pero como no me inspiro con ello ,tomará algunos días (?)**

 **Comenten ,voten o lo que sea,me hacen eternamente feliz ,en serio ...ya vi que muchos leen y se largan a la chucha ,7u7 ya los caché, (reviso las estadísticas, no se hagan) además estamos en confianza... Ustedes pidan y yo les doy ;D**

 **Bye,bye y nos leemos a la próxima ,mis ladies ❤**


	6. Seis

**« Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad »**

* * *

Había estado enamorado de ella durante años, una vida entera enamorado de la peliazul.

Había tocado otros cuerpos, poseído tantos corazones que imposible le sería contarlos con las manos, pero sólo la buscaba a ella.

 _—Ah...N-Nath..._

Y ahora era suya.

Bebía su sudor, amasaba su amor, le encantaba toquetear su espalda, manchar su piel con las tintas de su pasión.

La amaba, la amaba, la amaba.

Susurrando lo que iba pensando.

 _—Te amo..._

Le decía e introducía su falo en su intimidad , besaba sus agrandados pechos, toqueteaba sus suaves muslos . La niñez se había marchado hace mucho y eso ambos lo apreciaban, si bien eran jóvenes no eran inexpertos, ella en su relación fallida con el felino, él con tantas muchachas que le recordaban su amada.

 ** _¿Cuánto puede lastimar un corazón herido?_**

Bastante se ha de decir.

Adrien no se lo había aceptado en un principio, pero ella sabía que él estaba muy decepcionado de su secreto. Oírlo decir lo mucho que le entristeció saber que ella era su ejemplo a seguir , ella, la chica torpe y sin gracia, la había roto por completo.

Ahora estaba con él, era de él y no podía hacer mucho.

Permanecían en la habitación de la muchacha, la contemplaba, era su musa, su escultura perfecta, cada calada de ese místico material que la formaba, hacía hervir sus dedos.

Restregaba su pecho en los de ella, sólo para descender y llenar de besos su rostro.

No le daba simple sexo, a ella no.

Entraba , una, dos, tres veces,y cada vez más rápido, le extasiaba mirar su rostro sonrojado,cada vez era como su primera, las velas estaban encendidas y sólo era cuestión de que ellos llegaran a consumirse.

—Mm-Mari-nette — sentía que se hundía en sus entrañas tal como ella clavaba sus uñas en los músculos contraídos del muchacho. Subía sus piernas hasta los hombros y llegaba aún más adentro, ganándose su nombre surgiendo de sus labios y plegarias vulgares.

—M-más, Nath...dentro ...ummh

* * *

 _Todo había sucedido muy rápido, Marinette se había transformado a los ojos de Chat. Por la tremenda impresión, el muchacho lo había hecho igual. Él la abrazó, la amaba y al fin la tenía, quizás estarían juntos por siempre, o quizá no._

 _Alguien más había visto todo._

 _Nathaniel no era malo, pero tampoco pretendía perderla, ni que él la lastimara. Como veneno se impregnó en el rubio, haciéndole caer en cuenta de lo mucho que apreciaba a la muchacha, pero no la amaba._

 _"Tal vez tienes razón, no la amo, sólo amo el hecho de que sea Ladybug y no Marinette."_

 _ **—oh, Adrien...**_

 _Le había roto el corazón, por su culpa y egoísmo le había roto el corazón._

 _Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, ahogado en el alcohol, dueño de su desgracia, fue a casa de la azabache._

 _No importa mucho el como lo recibió , pero sus lágrimas se habían acumulado en su falda, los ojos del chico estaban incluso más rojos que los de ella. Hipaba dormido y ella se enternecía ,le había contado lo que había pasado y más allá de odiarlo se sentía afortunada de que un joven tan dulce y sincero estuviera enamorado de ella._

 _y lo besó..._

 _Nathaniel despertó asustado, ahora la tenía entre sus brazos , a quién más amaba._

 _Recorrió su cuerpo con delicadeza , su alma con furia , le hizo el amor._

 _Desde ese día y para siempre._

* * *

 **Haloooooooo :v me demoré muchísimo pero fue porque tenía muchos más proyectos , pero como éste fin de semana es largo (o sea de puente)en mi país voy a darles sorpresitas 7u7 jiji**

Myta.1 **3 Jaja , no creo haber cumplido tus expectativas, de igual manera te compensaré , promesa de gato. Igual gracias por apoyarme en una idea para esto, aunque no sé si salió bien . :D también gracias por contactar conmigo , cualquier cosa , ya sabes.**

Milanh **No soy malévolo , simplemente las cosas son así de duras :v...ok , soy hombre y amo el Marichat !**

 **A mi me queda la palabra "Culo" porque es la única que encuentro apropiada (?), no me gusta mucho repetir las palabras , por eso recurro a las vulgaridades y acostúmbrate xD porque no se si pueda dejarlo.**

Kimtheloca **Me lo voy a pensar , me lo voy a pensar ...los siguientes dos ya los tengo planeados pero espera pronto tus peticiones ;)**

 **De verdad me hacen muy , muy feliz con sus comentarios y más , es realmente reconfortante.**

 **entre tanto , siganme en mis redes sociales como cjdelarge (si contesto , pregunten a** Myta.1) **Tengo un perfil nuevo en Instagram y quizá ahí también les de sorpresitas :3**

 **Busquen y lean "Dopamina" de TheChatNoirsMeow,(el tío Chat ) está muuuuuy genial , vale la pena la espera.**

 **Y nada , cualquier duda y/o sugerencia , voten , dejen sus comentarios o reviews (dependiendo de la plataforma en la que lean esto) yo siempre contesto.**

 **Bye,bye y nos leemos a la próxima , mis ladies ;)**


	7. Siete

**« Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad »**

* * *

Una artimaña muy sucia por parte de la chica, y si se analiza de la manera correcta, se llegará a la conclusión de que lo hizo pura y llanamente para saciar su sed.

Y consigo, haber arrastrado a las dos personas que más la amaban.

¿Cómo lo logró?

No es difícil de deducir.

Marinette se la había pasado toda la semana actuando raro, aún más de lo normal. Alya lo había notado pero por más que intentaba cuestionarla, no ganaba respuestas. Justamente era la segunda clase y Marinette empezaba su extraño comportar. Apretaba sus piernas,cruzandolas una sobre otra, como si se aguantara las ganas de hacer pipi, sin que se dieran cuenta deslizaba su mano hacia su entre pierna y mordía su labio casi hasta sacarse sangre.

En su mente, el pelirrojo y el rubio, haciéndole gritar de excitación.

¿Desde cuándo sentía aquello?, ni ella lo sabía pero igualmente lo disfrutaba, soñaba con ellos de las maneras más indecentes que se pudieran imaginar, estaba ansiosa porque llegara la tarde y con ella su tan astuto plan.

¿Notas?

Así es, había colocado notas en sus taquillas, siendo consciente del amor con frenesí que sentían los jóvenes por ella, aún así los citó, para lograr algo benéfico exclusivamente para su persona.

El primero en llegar fue Adrien, tras el, Nathaniel, ambos chicos se miraron í dentro de la habitación, un cristal obscuro dividía la habitación y en él además de dos agujeros, había unas notas más, cada una con el nombre de a quién le pertenecía.

* * *

 _Nathaniel :_

 _Sé perfectamente cuanto me amas y lo cierto es que yo siento lo mismo, justo ahora estoy tras el vidrio y creeme que si quieres disfrutar tanto como yo, pondrás lo que es obvio en el círculo._

 _Con amor: Marinette. ❤_

* * *

 _Adrien :_

 _Hace mucho que te traigo ganas, gatito y sí lo quieres, puedo hacer cuanto has imaginado, tú sabes qué hacer, yo sé que tú sabes... Todo será purrfecto._

 _Con amor: Marinette, tu lady ❤_

* * *

Ambos se encontraba literalmente rojos,la chica que querían estaba ahí atrás, excitada y con unas ganas tremendas de ambos, de una manera desesperada y torpe, bajaron sus pantalones, estaba tan obscuro que ninguno sentía pena alguna.

Adrien fue el primero, metió su miembro muy erecto con dificultad en el agujero que no era tan grande como supuso y eso también sorprendió a la chica que estaba atrás. Comenzó masajeando de arriba a abajo, formando un pequeño círculo con sus dedos índice y pulgar, al rubio le encantaba aquello pues las falanges de Marinette estaban casi congeladas y ejercían una deliciosa presión en él.

De pronto, el miembro de Nathaniel también apareció en escena,la chica estaba complacida de tenerlos a ambos ahí, aunque bien quería saciar sus deseos, primero quería dejar satisfechos y preparados a los chicos, quería hacerlos perder la cordura.

Marinette tomó con su otra mano la longitud de Nath, lo acariciaba aún más bruscamente, ella sabía bien que en una hipotética relación, él sería el sumiso, mientras con Adrien, la que estaría a su merced sería ella.

Con cuidado de no hacer mucho desorden, besó tiernamente el palpitante del pelirrojo, estaba tibio y un poco resbaladizo a sus labios pudo observar a través del vidrio (que era claro desde su perspectiva) Como Nathaniel colocaba ambas manos empuñadas sobre éste, sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente y se mordía su labio ahogando el placer.

—M-mari, oh, Marinette eres tan dulce.

Aunque igual excitado, el rubio se encontraba un poco celoso, porque al parecer no recibía la misma atención que su compañero.

Grande fue su impresión cuando los labios de la peliazul rodeaban ahora su imponente falo, echó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su lengua rodeando por dentro, la chica lo metía y sacaba como simulando una penetración, él dejaba fluir hilos de saliva y la llamaba con desesperación, era demasiado para él y ahora entendía la satisfacción de Nathaniel.

—ummh, nena, me vengo, ummh...

Sentía su palpitar desenfrenado por todo el vientre, así como ella lo sentía en su boca, intentó sacarlo lentamente y en su camino, pasaba ligeramente los dientes sobre sus venas y sin hacerle daño.

Finalmente se vino en su boca, Marinette empezó a toser, había sido inesperado.

Nathaniel no sabía si también se había venido, por la excitación reflejada en el rostro de Adrien o por el sonido de una atragantada Marinette.

Las distintas formas en que la hicieron suya, cada quien por su lado, o ambos al mismo tiempo no serán descritas ahora, pero bien se puede decir que desde entonces, los tres llevan una muy apegada relación.

* * *

 **Adjalshaksg, les tengo una confesión... Soy mujer xd**

 **Ok al principio fue muy divertido hacerles creer lo contrario, es que yo creía que quedaba muy en claro mi sexo pero veo que no, y es que recibí mensajes de que era "un gran escritor" y un "chico muy imaginativo"**

 **Pero no,para su decepción, soy mujer, una (no muy) linda chica con sueños raros.**

 **Como sea jaja escribi hace un rato esto y me tardé porque me hice pendeja leyendo otras cosas.**

 **Me inspiré en una imagen que encontré por ahí, la cual publicaré en Instagram por si les interesa ( cjdelarge) junto a una foto mía para que me crean que soy mujer.**

 **Myta. 1 ❤ Gracias por darme tanto amor, jaja intentaré, hacer lo que me pides, :v puedes dar ideas, ya sabes. Es una pena porque yo si quiero los shipps canon :( pero bueno... De eso hablaré más adelante. Y no te esponjes, de eso también hablaré más adelante.**

 **THEEVILDOER: Gracias,, espero que disfrutes igualmente este y no será ninguna molestia, cualquier otra opinión o sugerencia será bien recibida por aquí o en mis otras redes (publicadas en mi perfil) saludos.**

 **Queridos anónimos:**

 **No, no voy a eliminar esto y con tu comentario absurdo no me convences de nada, hasta me das risa, no sé qué te disguste**

 **Si es el tipo de contenido, puedes ir a ver otro, esta es la clasificación M, si no sabes qué es, investiga o mejor vete a una clasificación que cumpla tus expectativas.**

 **Si es mi forma de escribir, :v lo siento, así escribo y con el tiempo mejoraré, hasta que des la cara no te doy importancia.**

 **Si es por los shipps, puedes largarte antes de que me coma la cabeza, la descripción dice "Multishipps" y no, no lo voy a borrar para "enpesar de cero con las parejas más populares" (sí, enpesar, es que así lo puso) porque a mi me gusta como está y me gusta que la gente (por lo menos aquí) sea libre de querer a la pareja que desee.**

 **Si no te gusta, te puedes ir a leer algo más o ser paciente para leer a las parejas que quieres cuando a mi se me hinche la gana escribirlas.**

 **Sin más, bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima ;)**


	8. Ocho

_**« Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad »**_

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo y con quién fue tu primera vez?**_

La amaba, la amaba, la amaba. Él realmente la amaba. La conocía de tanto tiempo atrás que incluso juraría que le gustaban las mismas cosas para ese entonces.

Besaba su cuello, tal como tomaba su alma. Era su mejor amiga, era su primer amor.

Las rosas estaban deshechas, montículos de pétalos perfumados por los sillones, la cama y en la alfombra, la escena más erótica de sus cortas vidas.

Adrien repasaba sus largas y bronceadas piernas, el olor caro que emanaba su piel lo embriagaba para caer lejos. Su pequeña cintura, sus bien redondos pechos, ese cuello elegante que con las mejores joyas lucía aún más exquisito. Besaba su espalda, esperando quedarse en ella, por siempre y para siempre.

Pegaba su erección contra el vientre de la chica, sus gruñidos, aquella voz ronca, la deseaba y deseará.

Por otro lado la rubia besaba su frente, halaba su rubio cabello, quería que él lo disfrutara tanto o más que ella. Y ahora era suya y él era de ella.

Sus caderas sincronizadas,el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo cuando sus intimidades chocaban, lagrimeos de ambos, susurros y uno que otro "te amo". Sentía que se hundía en sus entrañas, tan húmedo e hirviente al mismo tiempo, vibraba con él cuando mordía sus pezones ahí tan erguidos y ligeramente más oscuros que su piel, sentía el rozar de su clítoris con las frías falanges del muchacho , se enloquecía con el rebotar de los testículos del joven contra ella.

Estar entre sus brazos era su mayor sueño, tan cálido, tan completo.

Lo quería para él, estarían juntos o eso creía, el destino les tenía otras cosas preparadas

Quizás en otro momento, en otra vida ella hubiera sido siempre de él y él eternamente de ella.

 _—Pero,¿acaso no me amas?_

 _—No, lo siento Chloe._

 _—Adrien, yo te amo, por favor._

 _—Lo sé, y lo siento._

Él amaba a alguien más, ya estaban destinados, y él no puede ir en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza, estaba unido a la azabache, era pecado amar a Chloe aunque eso no significaba que ya no la amaría más. .

 _ **¿Cómo? Hermoso. ¿Con quién? Con el amor de mi vida —contestó Adrien Agreste.**_

* * *

 **Holi, el fin de semana pasado me la viví enferma y éste también,siento que me muero, publique algo peri lo tenía escrito hace meses, esa es otra historia.**

 **Esto es lo más corto que he escrito y ni siquiera estoy conforme (lo siento) prometo hacer otro OS de esta pareja para el futuro,el próximo es sorpresa pero vayan haciendo peticiones.**

 **Myta.1: Me agrada cuando Adrien es chico malo amargado abusa mujeres, no como Chat Noir, más bien un badboy a lo vieja escuela 😂 Puedes decirme como gustes, nada me molesta ni incomoda.**

 **Alex: Sé que no quedarás conforme, lo siento... Te compensaré.**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, si desean leer cosas que si tengan continuidad,** **lean mis otras historias:**

 ***The purrfect cat.**

 ***All of you**

 ***Le rideau noir (es nueva y está... De rechupete)**

 **Dejen sus reviews , votos o comentarios (Dependiendo de tu plataforma de preferencia)**

 **Siganme en las redes como : cjdelarge para más información y mejor contacto .**

 **Y nada bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima, mis ladies ;D**


	9. Nueve

**« Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad »**

* * *

Después de haber querido tanto a su mejor amiga, ahora estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Sus ojos de un color tan miel, brillantes y danzantes en pasión líquida llamada lágrimas.

Los latidos de su corazón, retumbantes en mi oído sobre su suave pecho.

 _Oh, mi dulce niña, no me mientas, no me digas que no lo amaste, dime que dormiste con él pero ahora estás conmigo._

 _En su alma, en su jardín, bajo el sol, junto a su luna que ahora es nuestra._

 _Las mujeres siempre han amado a los artistas, pero quién diría que de todos, te quedarías conmigo._

—Te necesito, como a esa maldita cosa que corre por nuestras venas, como el alcohol que intenta desesperado salir de nuestros cuerpos mediante palabras incoherentes.

Ella no era la misma que se había iniciado con el DJ, estaba diferente, experimentada, con tanta pasión que rondaba por sus curvas enigmáticas.

Alya, Alya, Alya…. .amando a un simple pintor y músico.

—No me importa, no me interesa morir de una sobredosis porque acepto que he caído en ti, me tienes en tus manos.

 _Vayamos a orar, por la mentira, por ese altar hecho para ti, forrado de tu maldad y mi credulidad._

—Ahhh… Nath, rápido…rápido.

—Eres una cualquiera, ¿no es así? —dije jalando de su cabello —dímelo, dime que sigues con él, lo sigues amando—se me salió decirle mientras disminuía la velocidad en mis caderas.

—No, Nath, no pares, por favor, más —gemía la morena — Te necesito.

 _Tú crees que desconozco tus intenciones y déjame decirte que tienes razón, tienes razón._

Besaba sus glúteos, suaves, muy suaves y redondos, le gustaba cuando hacía eso, penetrarla con la lengua mientras ella jaloneaba mis cabellos.

—Nath, oh Nath.

—Shhh, nos oirán, y aún no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

Probar el producto de su orgasmo, un olor dulce y un sabor salado, y, aún escurriendo de entre sus piernas, la cargaba para colocar su espalda contra la puerta y sus piernas rodeando mi cintura, entrando hondo en ella, la presión de nuestros cuerpos, el rebotar de sus senos de terciopelo, brincando y brillando por el sudor tras las embestidas.

 _Te amo, te necesito y te poseo, aún sabiendo que me engañas, aunque pretendemos que él no existió._

 _Aunque tú lo hagas solo por tu adicción, para pagarme por aquello que es tu verdadero amor._

El golpeteo dentro de mis testículos, por querer terminar en ella.

—Nath

—Alya

Cuando los pantalones ajustados recorren sus muslos, siento mi miembro erguido una vez más, pero cayó nuevamente, no puedo hacerle aquello. Se acercó a mi, ella sabía qué hacer.

* * *

—Nathaniel, la presentación está por empezar, los chicos te están buscando…. Estabas….— comenzó a cuestionar y la interrumpí.

—Deja de entrometerte, Marinette.

La chica agachó la cabeza, quizá nunca debí dejarla, mucho menos después de lo que ese rubio vocalista de quinta le hizo. Tras de mi, salió Alya, tenía semen en la barbilla y los pezones se le remarcaban en la blusa de imitación cuero.

—Alya, tú y Nath….

—Ya te lo dijeron, deja de entrometerte, Marinette.

* * *

 **Ciao! (: había (y estaré) muuuy ocupada,cosas de cumpleaños, tareas y en fin, publico cosas por Twitter e Instagram a veces, como sea espero que les haya gustado, a mi me agradó, es una especie de AU en dónde nuestros chicos tienen una banda y aparentemente Alya y Nath tiene una relación porque él le paga las drogas a la chica... :v estoy bien chaqueta ya lo sé.**

 **Nikido: Reto aceptado (inserte aquí a Barney) y cumplido, espero que te haya gustado... :( pero no me retes, tú sólo pide xd**

 **Nay: Qué mona que eres, jaja ¿perfecta, por qué?, no creo ser lo mejor, soy lo que hay :'v... Otro Nino xMarinette, no lo sé xd está raro, quieres otro o continuación del primero (?) el yuri ya lo tengo planeado GGG**

 **Myta.1: Ya ven y casate conmigo, csm ❤ eres muuuy linda conmigo, no te merezco :') Tampoco estoy agusto con que deban terminar juntos a fuerza, pero se le saca mucho jugo 7u7** **Yo no quiero ser cruel con ningún personaje, pero sin drama sólo son versos de sexo sin sentido y mal escritos :(, asdfhkl, yo soy tu fan ;D**

 **Ay chicos, muchas gracias por tooodo ❤**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, si desean leer cosas que si tengan continuidad, lean mis otras historias:**

 ***The purrfect cat.**

 ***All of you**

 ***Le rideau noir (es nueva y está... De rechupete)**

 **Dejen sus reviews , votos o comentarios (Dependiendo de tu plataforma de preferencia)**

 **Siganme en las redes como : cjdelarge para más información y mejor contacto .**

 **Y nada bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima, mis ladies ;** D


	10. Diez

**« Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad »**

* * *

Alya amaba a Marinette porque así lo dictaba la naturaleza de la misma, ser amada era su destino y amarla era el de ella. No importa lo mucho que se hubiera entregado a otros asuntos como el mismo Blog por ejemplo, siempre volvía a ella.

 **...**

 _ **—Alya—la había nombrado la peliazul desde su cama después de aquella improvisada pijamada.**_

 _ **—¿sí, Mari?—la castaña no podía dormir, no teniendo así a su amiga.**_

 _ **—Tú sabes, bueno desde que Adrien y yo salimos no lo he besado y yo...**_

 _ **—¿Estás nerviosa?**_

 _ **—Un poco,sí.**_

 _ **—Bien.**_

 _ **—Alya...—nombró nuevamente la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba al diván donde dormía la morena.**_

 _ **—¿Qué sucede?**_

 _ **—Quiero...puedes ...¿besarme?**_

 _Ella era su mejor amiga , era su mejor amiga y aún así la estaba deseando, podía casi sentir cómo escurría el sudor por su frente ,hasta su cuello y de ahí a su pecho que se elevaba con cada inhalación cargada de excitación. Sostenía con fuerza su cuerpo contra la pared, presionaba su rodilla contra el centro de su amiga y ahogaba en su boca los gemidos que soltaba la peliazul. Aquella pijama suya siempre le había encantado, se ajustaba a su pecho perfectamente, con ella podía ver partes realmente encantadoras de su amiga._

 _—Aah ,más. —La peliazul comenzó a gritar, Alya deslizaba sus dedos índice y medio entre los pliegues húmedos de la intimidad de Marinette, bombeaba con rapidez ,cuando se encontraba adentro los abría y cerraba como un par de tijeras._

 _—Oh, Mari, eres tan apretada..._

 _La morena bajó un poco su blusa de tirantes, sólo para exponer los suaves pechos de su amiga ,eran tan blancos y redondos ,coronados por sus pezones bien rosados. Apartó la mano de su intimidad para hacer que ella lamiera sus dedos mojados de sí y luego amasar sus montes ,con tanta violencia como su líbido se lo permitía, le gustaba lo que sentía, poseer así a su amiga ._

 _Quería ser lo último en que pensara esa noche._

 _Quería quedar tan grabada en su mente que cuando tuviera sexo con alguien más (Adrien por ejemplo) sólo pensara en ella ,en sus manos produciendo magia por todo su cuerpo._

 _Marinette no podía si quiera moverse, se encontraba tan prendida y consumida por la pasión. Había pedido un sólo beso y ahora su amiga se encontraba metiéndole mano como sólo en sus sueños más locos con su novio había imaginado. Alya succionaba sus pechos con tanta fuerza que le dolía el goce,apretaba su mano entre sus piernas, sentía su espalda despegarse de la fría pared para formar un arco implorando por más._

 _Alya se agachó un poco para colocar las piernas de su amiga en sus hombros y levantarla para poder hacerle un oral. Mordía su clítoris con suavidad ,penetraba con su lengua su pequeña cavidad. Marinette era virgen ,nunca había sentido algo como aquello._

 _Un extraño hormigueo comenzaba a descender desde su ombligo hasta el final de su pelvis. Alya apretaba un poco más contra su punto y Marinette tiraba de su cabello desespera._

 _Un último suspiro._

 _—Mari..._

 _—Adrien..._

 ** _..._**

—¿Estas bien, nena?— preguntó Nino por la repentina huida mental de su novia ,ella asintió regalándole una sonrisa para que no se preocupara más.

—Estaba pensando,eso es todo.

—Bien, mira ,ahí vienen los tórtolos —sonrió Nino tras divisar a sus dos amigos. Alya tragó pesado y miró nerviosa a su novio.

—Nino, déjalos, hay que divertirnos hoy—el moreno la miró extrañado—mis papás no están hoy ,vamos ,tengo ganas ,quiero hacerlo.

Lo jaló del brazo para huir a su casa , al final sólo él podía hacerla olvidar.

* * *

 **Hoooooola, amiguitos de Internet, hace aproximadamente dos horas que empecé a escribir esto ,no he tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de respirar así que me he complacido un ratillo.**

 **He estado también con unos cuantos problemillas pues se acerca un examen de aptitudes para mi ingreso a la universidad y estoy nerviosa, pero eso para después.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Ya saben que si no hay drama ,no me siento completa.**

 **Akumatizada01 : uuuuh ,ya sé 7u7 otro de qué?**

 **LUPILUX0816 : jaja todas somos pervertidas sólo es cuestión de leer la historia correcta. Aquí entre nosotros, el Adrien x Sabrina era mi idea para el cap tres :v pero por supuesto que te puedo complacer. Y fue un gusto cumplir tu petición, espero no haberte decepcionado.**

 **Myta.1 : Nos casamos cuando quieras (?) Pues a veces me gusta lo que hago ,otras no pero agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo ❤ Como exclusiva para ti, te cuento que el capítulo nueve será el primero con una continuidad. No sé, igual se me antoja darte un poco de fanservice.**

 **nikido : Por nada ,para eso estoy (: de eso se trata ,que con libertad aquí busques y encuentres lo que te gusta . *guiño, guiño***

 **Lemonale Ouji : Gracias, gracias, GRACIAAAAAS(?) hago todo lo que puedo ,no soy tan chida jaja *inserte un calamardo poniendo una nariz gigante* Liiiisto, ahora es arte :v jajaja no sé si pueda pero lo intentaré.**

 **Naya La Patata : wooooh , vamos muy rápido, primero invitame un café (?) jaja.**

 **Oh,vamos, no soy perfecta, me sonrojas jaja.**

 **El Ninonette... Mmmmm no sé xd lo voy a pensar. Toma tu Yuriiiiiii (?)!xd**

 **Chicos y chicas, si desean leer cosas que si tengan continuidad, lean mis otras historias:**

 ***The purrfect cat.**

 ***All of you**

 ***Le rideau noir**

 **Dejen sus reviews , votos o comentarios (Dependiendo de tu plataforma de preferencia)**

 **Siganme en las redes como : cjdelarge para más información y mejor contacto .**

 **Y nada bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima, mis ladies ;** D


	11. Once

**« Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad »**

 **ABAJO HABRÁ UN AVISO MEGA IMPORTANTE!**

* * *

Todas estaban enamoradas de él, no, enamoradas no era la palabra. Atontadas.

Era el profesor más apuesto de la universidad, además de ser el más inteligente y realmente dedicado. Era nuevo, apenas pasaba los 24 años. Y eso era lo realmente problemático con su persona. Llamaba la atención de las jovencitas de su facultad, hasta de los jóvenes con deseos inmoralmente reprimidos.

Pero nada de eso le provocaba a ella algo, una muchacha de mente débil, tan inexperta en la vida como el maestro en la enseñanza misma.

Lo había conocido un semestre antes, él le daba la clase a Alya y, ahora con los cambios de docentes a ella también. Desde entonces no había visto al profesor Agreste como algo extraordinario, no lo veía como el Dios griego del que tanto se entusiasmaban sus amigas. Para Marinette le resultaba que el profesor Agreste era una persona común, sí, muy inteligente y amable, pero nada más allá.

En cambio Adrien, él comenzaba a corromperse. Su alumna era la mujer (sí, mujer) más hermosa de todo París, de todo el mundo, de su vida entera. Estaba seguro de que algo los unía, una fuerza misteriosa, la perfección de Empédocles, un hilo rojo del destino que se enrredaba en sus almas. Sentía algo dentro de sí, verla, sentir su olor entrar por sus fosas, poder sentir el rozar de sus pieles cuando accidentalmente tocaba su mano.

 _—¿Y qué es con exactitud lo que le transmitía la historia, Dupain?_

 _—Es complicado, profesor Agreste. La chica quiere y no quiere estar con él, como si fuera prohibido pero no lo es. Siempre nos ha dicho que la mitología nos deja una enseñanza o la explicación de el origen de algo ó alguien, pero la verdad que en esta historia no he visto más que dolor._

 _—¿El origen del dolor?_

 _—Más que ello, una especie desesperada por parte del autor para que nosotros caigamos en su mismo sufrir._

 _—Como lanzando al público hacia la miseria. Vaya, me impresiona, señorita Dupain-Cheng._

 _—Sólo puedo decirle lo que percibo, profesor Agreste._

 _—Por favor, llámame Adrien._

Quizá fueron aquellas confianzas las que confundieron a la muchacha, fueron las causantes de su pérdida de atención,de su incertidumbre.

 _—Pues me he sentido un poco confundida, no le encuentro sentido a las demás historias._

 _—Cuando quieras te puedes pasar por mi despacho, ya sabes, para eso._

 _—Pero no tiene que ver con su clase._

 _—Sí,pero no importa._

No importaba ,no importaba lo mucho que ella quisiera esforzarse, tambien quería estar ahí, con las piernas abiertas sobre el escritorio de su profesor.

 _—Ah,Adrien, más—gemía la muchacha._

 _—¿Te gusta cuando te toco así? —Gruñía él contra su cuello mientras bombeaba la intimidad de la fémina con los dedos medio e índice._

 _—Sí, si me gusta, más, Adrien, más._

Incluso cuando cayó en sus encantos, y por supuesto en esa fría tarde de invierno.

 _—Quizá debería llevarme a casa ya —pronunció la chica desde la parte trasera del auto._

 _—No te entiendo, niña —susurraba dolido el Agreste mientras empuñaba fuerte el volante._

 _—Niña , no creía eso anoche —le retó Marinette._

 _Adrien enfurecido saltó al asiento de atrás, le abrió la gabardina a su alumna, quien no llevaba nada bajo esta._

 _—Maldita sea, Marinette, te quiero follar tan duro para dejarte sin caminar, para que entiendas que me importa poco que nos descubran, quiero hacerte mía —Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras ella gemía del placer al sentir sus ásperos dedos apretar sus pezones—Te quiero para mí, Marinette. —susurró en su oído mientras daba la primera estocada, fuerte y profunda. —quiero metertela todo el día , de ser posible._

 _Amaba aquello, que él la hiciera suya tan fuerte ,tan rápido como quisiera._

 _Le gustaba también hacerlo sentir bien, sentir su palpitante caliente después de correrse y aún tan duro, pasar su lengua por su cabeza y besarlo de arriba a abajo, para terminar metiéndolo en su boca cual caramelo, como si él le estuviera penetrando otra vez._

 _Sus atragantos, su saliva que caía de su falo, a él le gustaba y a ella también._

 _—Mari, basta me voy a correr, quiero darte otra vez._

 _¿Cómo podía ser tan seductora esa niña ? Darle una mamada de esa manera ,debía ser pecado. Y es que algo muy bueno o muy malo debió haber hecho para tenerla de esa manera._

 _Aún dentro del auto ,él la levantó y recostó con la cara contra el asiento , le gustaba darle por atrás más que otra cosa, podía ver su redondo trasero, contemplar su humedad, saciarse con ella hasta que su pene erecto exigiera estar en su interior._

 _—Ah, Adrien más, más duro por favor , ah._

 _—Oh ,Mari, estás tan ajustada, tan caliente, me encanta tu cuerpo — mencionó con duras y rápidas estocadas — Umh, te sientes tan bien ._

Había quedado encantado de su alumna, ¿y qué si era su profesor y ella su joven alumna? ¿ y qué si para ella sólo era sexo rudo y placentero?

Al parecer él la amaba , y quizá estaba bien. De riesgos está llena la vida.

* * *

 **Holaa , amiguitos de Internet, el día de hoy les vengo a ofrecer éste Adrinette, .**

 **Me tardé muchísimo y es que es mi último mes en la preparatoria y todo se me está yendo como agua. Entrar por fin a la universidad para empezar aa hacer lo que quiero es lo más genial que me pueda pasar.**

 **Agradeceré mucho si ustedes son pacientes con todo esto, de verdad que las amaré eternamente y las recompensaré.**

 **Akumatizada01: No tengo cabeza justo ahora para crearme una historia de dos sujetos que se odian, en especial porque a uno de ellos lo consideramos el padre del otro y yo he dicho claro que no acepto las relaciones incestuosas, pero haré lo posible. Además pienso que tú también lo puedes hacer , eres genial.**

 **Anónimo : Mi propósito es que te gusté, si te gustó puedo dormir tranquila . No hago magia, no soy tan buena de todas formas pero agradezco que leas lo que escribo.**

 **Nikido: Muchas gracias a ti por leer , cuando fustes estoy a tus órdenes.**

 **Myta.1 : Me pasa igual, aunque siempre me pone más una mujer que un hombre, las mujeres tienen algo que las hacen ver más ...grr 7u7 Le rideau Noir será actualizado pronto.**

 **Fanservice para todooooos !**

 **Anónimo: NO! ...ahveda ,...un día de éstos.**

* * *

 **Ahora sí, mi aviso:**

 **Me he reunido con otra fanficker ( Whale11LB) y decidimos darles una sorpresa.**

 **Hemos creado una página en Facebook " Miopía  & Astigmatismo" en donde el próximo Lunes 10 de Abril haremos un en vivo a las 5pm hora México, 7pm en Argentina.**

 **Con propósito meramente de entretenimiento y es que nos gustaría interactuar un poco más con ustedes, ya saben que nos pregunten cosas y demás.**

 **Además de que será un gusto poder hablar con ustedes.**

 **Las esperamos ese día, en caso de que se llegue a suscitar un problema y exista un cambio de horario , lo avisaré por Instagram , Twitter ( CjDeLarge) o por la página ya mencionada antes.**

 **Chicos y chicas, si desean leer cosas que si tengan continuidad, lean mis otras historias:**

 ***The purrfect cat.**

 ***All of you**

 ***Le rideau noir**

 **Dejen sus reviews , votos o comentarios (Dependiendo de tu plataforma de preferencia)**

 **Siganme en las redes como : cjdelarge para más información y mejor contacto .**

 **Y nada bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima, mis ladies ;** D


	12. Doce

(precuela de OS #9 "Nueve")

 **« Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad »**

Era justo y necesario, debía olvidarse de él.

Felix y Marinette se conocían desde pequeños, yendo de ahí hacia hallá, lo que sentía ella por él, era inexplicable,cada uno de sus pensamientos se los debía, lo amaba, quería estar con él por el resto de su vida porque según los cuentos que su padre le había leído en las noches, él era su principe, aquella pizca de magia que le daba sentido a su vida.

Incluso de pequeño él creía exactamente lo mismo, que ella era su musa, la chiquilla más maravillosa que nunca podría haber conocido.

Dedicaban sus días a la música, ella con el Violocello y él mejor soprano y percusionista de la escuela de artes. Doce años y una promesa incondicional.

 _—Se suponía que seríamos pareja durante la presentación, Félix._

 _—Marinette, calla, todos nos miran._

 _—No—gritaba roja la niña._

 _—Oye, si guardas silencio te prometo que iré a verte ésta noche._

Cualquiera pensaría que estaba bien, que era algo romántico, pero no, el mayor de los hermanos Agreste había aprendido a manejarla, utilizar el amor incondicional que ella le ofrecía para su beneficio.

 _–¿Tú lo harías? –preguntó la jovencita._

 _–¿El qué?_

 _– Ya sabes, besar a tu princesa._

 _–Probablemente – el joven giró a mirarla, si quería ser el mejor debía rodearse de los mejores, acercó su rostro al de ella y le besó los labios, apenas y rozando, ella sentía brillos fluir de una boca a la otra, se alejó lentamen_ te y la miró. Ella lo ayudaría a ser el mejor – No olvides el ensayo esta noche, Dupain.

Durante todos esos años la había utilizado,incluso cuando había abandonado su hogar para tener aquella banda de drogadictos desesperados (como les llamaba su padre),cuando la había hecho perder la oportunidad en el conservatorio sólo porque él no lo logró. Cuando le rompió el corazón a su hermano menor,a su mejor amigo y a su "cuñada" anunciando una (inestable) relación con ella.

No es como que ella fuera del todo ciega, pero lo amaba.

 _–¿Entonces por qué te vas? No puedes._

 _–Porque quiero más, mucho más, Félix, y tú nunca me lo darás._

 _Jugar con ella era lo que mejor hacía, acariciar su piel, besar su cuerpo entero._

 _Ella enterraba sus uñas en sus hombros cuando el joven mordía sus rosáceos pezones, cuando acariciaba su clítoris con las yemas ásperas de los dedos, introduciendo una y otra vez sus frías falanges, su lengua acariciando su estómago._

 _–Vamos Marinette, dilo ,di que te gusta así, sucio y duro._

 _Tenerla boca abajo sobre las sábanas eso lo disfrutaba, y su cama extrañaba sus rodillas, entrar a presión en ella , ese deslizamiento de su miembro dentro de su cuerpo._

 _–Ahh, Félix, no-no pares por favor._

 _–No lo haré cielo, sólo dime que me amas, promete que no te irás– susurraba el rubio mientras penetraba aún más duro a su amiga._

 _–Ahh, uuhm sí, te amo,me quedo por favor ,más...aah, uhm sí, Félix._

Estaba mal, todo aquello era enfermizo pero ** _nadie la había amado como_** él. Ni Nathaniel, ni Nino, ni siquiera Adrien, siempre había sido Félix y eso debía entenderlo. Siendo suya ,una y otra vez, entregando sus más recónditos deseosos al músico.

 _–¿Te vas tan pronto?– preguntaba Marinette desnuda desde la cama ,mientras el Agreste se subía los pantalones negros imitación piel que le sentaban tan bien._

 _–Sí,limpias cuando te vayas._

 _–Pensé que quedaríamos para desayunar y quizá después..._

 _–Marinette,por favor no seas estúpida, limpias ,por la tarde te quiero en el ensayo y en la noche ...–Subía a gatas en la cama hasta llegar a su cuello y morderlo – preparas ese lindo culo tuyo, que te voy a partir, preciosa._

Se sentía cansada y no sólo de manera física, sino en su alma, quería huir, pero no tenía a dónde ,después de todo ** _nadie la había amado como él._**

 ** _¿o sí?_**

 **Han pasado miles de años.**

 **Hay mucho por decir. Primero... Acabé la preparatoria, lo que significa VA-CA-CIOOOOOO-NEEEEEEES! Lo que probablemente también signifique actualizaciones más recurrentes.**

 **Lo lamento pero no sólo ha sido la escuela lo que me ha tenido tan alejada, también unas duras crisis emocionales, algunas duran un par de horas, otras cuantas me atacan por días. No pretendo arrastrarlos a eso ,mejor me voy y luego regreso con lo que puedo.**

 **La segunda y Tercer cosas se ligan así que ,bueno ésta recopilación tomará otro rumbo, empezando porque ya no serán sólo lemons ("""") me es imposible hacer lemons sin imaginación, así que esto va a variar ,de lemon hasta angst, porque así soy :'v para esto y debido a mis tiempos y poca organización... NECESITO UN BETA READER !. Alguien versátil y que tenga tiempo para ayudarme, revisar lo poco que tengo y ya saben, esas cosas.**

 **Lo cuarto es que editarse todos los OS , reescribir algunos, mejorarlos... Ahora tengo tiempo y a ver qué se da.**

 **Nikido : Será un placer cumplir tus peticiones, todo se basó en un sueño, no sabría decirte, la verdad es que es genial ver también a Adrien como el más necesitado en la relación.**

 **Myta.1 : Hago tooooodo lo que puedo ,mi trabajo es complacerte y éste cap es todo tuyo. Me gusta SVTFOE, si, consideré escribir algo hace un tiempo y pareció tener respuesta, pero tuve mis momentos de crisis y lo dejé, algún día pensaré en retomarlo... No lo sé.**

 **Agradezco su apoyo, los quiero un montón y espero que ésto haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Si desean leer cosas que si tengan continuidad, lean mis otras historias:**

 ***The purrfect cat.**

 ***All of you**

 ***Le rideau noir**

 **Dejen sus reviews , votos o comentarios (Dependiendo de tu plataforma de preferencia)**

 **Siganme en las redes como : cjdelarge para más información y mejor contacto .**

 **Y nada bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima, mis ladies ;** D


	13. Trece

**« Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad »**

La vida podía dar un sin fin de vueltas en un simple lapso, y el destino se encargaba siempre de juguetear y arruinar lo que le viniera en gana. Ellos estaban elegidos para estar juntos y aquello no les quedaba en duda más.

El bulto que le sobresalía del pantalón estaba duro, y crecía tanto a cada movimiento, la tela con la que estaba hecha su prenda rozaba ferozmente su piel. Sin embargo, una profunda calidez invadía la zona, pues cada vez que ella movía sus caderas sobre él, de sus labios salía una armoniosa melodía que taladraba en su cerebro con la señal de mantenerse excitado mucho tiempo más.  
Su espalda se curveaba haciendo inflar su pecho que estaba completamente desnudo. El cierre apenas había llegado a su ombligo, pero no había podido aguantar las ganas de lanzarse sobre el peliazul.

La rubia rebotaba sobre el chico, sentía que sus pechos lo hacían igual, pero de manera desincronizada a ella debido a la gravedad. Daba el golpe certero a su clítoris mientras sentía la saliva escurrir hasta su pecho. Luego las manos pesadas y grandes de su LordBug apoyadas en su cadera y empujando su cuerpo contra el de él, sintiendo el éxtasis recorrer su alma, sus labios saboreando aquel pecado líquido que era el héroe.

Era eso un pecado, algo prohibido... Ambos estaban casados y engañados con ellos mismos.

—K-Kitty, para...-susurró el héroe.  
La heroína se negó y siguió montada sobre él , con impertinencia acarició su oreja cerca de su Miraculous, aunque parecieran aretes de mujer, debía aceptar que en él se miraba masculino.

—Mi esposo y yo no lo hemos hecho hoy, también me he dado cuenta cómo me mirabas mientras peleábamos, ¿Tu esposa la modelito no cumple tus expectativas? —se agachó sobre el pecho del hombre y restregó sus senos en el torso de éste, dio un ligero ronroneo y él no aguantó más.

—Eres una mala, mala minina.

Se levantó obligándola a sentarse también, tomó sus piernas con fuerza y se dirigió a la pared más próxima. Con rudeza la pegó a ella para bajarla y desnudarla por completo. Bajó lo que quedaba del cierre y la hizo girar tomando sus hombros, sus pezones se endurecieron más- si eso se podía - por el frío del concreto. Ella iba a reprochar girando el rostro hacia él, pero LordBug inmediatamente empujó de su nuca para estampar su mejilla al helado muro.

—Me lastimas—habló la rubia.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes— con una mano bajó por completo su traje y con la otra sostenía las muñecas de la chica contra su espalda, sabía que ella también deseaba aquello, lo sabía porque de no quererlo así se hubiese soltado y huido con facilidad.

Con fuerza la hizo doblar la espalda ejerciendo presión con sus propios brazos, instintivamente ella levantó las nalgas y él gozó desquiciado. La penetró con tanta fuerza y tan de pronto que a la chica se le olvidó por completo lo que estaba por gritarle, la saliva escurría involuntaria y pensaba que sus gritos podían oírse hasta los oídos de su esposo diseñador.

—Entonces ¿te duele, gatita?—la chica negó con la cabeza —no contestas... Quizá debo parar — burló el héroe.

—N-NO!—gritó eufórica— más, más por favor, LordBug.

Cuando sintió el palpitar de su falo y la succión que el cuerpo femenino ejercía próximo a culminar, no aguantó más y se corrió dentro de ella,ganando así también el orgasmo de su mujer, porque era suya y de nadie más.  
Salió de su cuerpo, agotado por la energía gastada y notó como el exceso de sus fluidos salía lentamente de la rubia, tomó su cuerpo en brazos y la colocó a donde habían empezado. Besó su frente, se vistió y salió.

Porque tenía que volver después.

Porque sabía quién era ella y ella sabía quién era él.

Porque con los años habían logrado vivir aún en esa llama, porque se amaban y no podía haber más que ellos dos.

 _ **Han pasado chorrocientos años y aún me esto pensando si publicar ésto o irme a la puta!.**_

 _ **No tengo excusa, ni explicación y tampoco me interesa darla porque hago ésto por entretenimiento y no por obligación. No me perdono entregarles porquería así como espero que no me presionen.**_

 _ **Güeno, han pasado muchas cosas, entre ellas nuevas historias que he sacado y de las que me siento muy orgullosa, espero las lean.**_  
-The Purrfect Cat [Finalizado]  
-Le Rideau Noir [En proceso]  
-Fragmentos/One-Shot's [En proceso]  
-El principio y el fin[AΩ][En proceso]  
-[des]LEALTAD/Two-Shot [Finalizado]  
-Cliché/ One-Shot [Finalizado]  
-Deux amants étranges [Próximamente]

 _ **Saben que pueden contactar en cualquier red social como CjDeLarge.**_  
 _ **Myta.1: Te agradezco todo el apoyo, siempre intento dar lo mejor tú que has seguido éste libro cuando lo abrí a principio de año, gracias y cualquier capricho te lo cumpliré.**_

 _ **Anónimo: El trío me lo guardo para después... La planeación indica 2 shippeos más.**_

 _ **Akumatizada01: No te creo nada, eres super talentosa, mis respetos... Pero sí, la universidad ocupa y mucho. Lee cuando y como quieras ❤**_

 _ **Alex :Dame tiempo a que agarre ritmo otra vez #UniversidadMataFickers.**_


	14. Catorce

**« Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad »**

Aclaraciones :  
-No tengo ni idea de cómo es Luka, así que me basaré en el siguiente Fanart  
-Si no has visto el capítulo cinco de la nueva temporada, lee esto bajo tu riesgo.  
-Sigo enojada con Adrien. Sólo quería comentarlo.

* * *

 _"Sólo somos amigos"_

Estaba dolida, aquella corta frase había roto su corazón en pedazos tan pequeños que no estaba segura de que pudiera repararse con nada. Es que todos lo sabían, todos eran plenamente conscientes de lo mucho que amaba a aquél rubio, todos menos él mismo. Juleka había organizado una pequeña pijamada en su casa, el propósito de ésta era animar un poco a Marinette quién había estado cabizbaja los últimos días. Todas estaban preocupadas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, optaron por ponerse las pijamas de una, eran coloridas y refrescantes. Una vez reunidas en la habitación comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades.

—¿Han oído hablar de la chica nueva del otro grupo? Dicen que viene de Japón —mencionó Rose sin pretender lastimar a la azabache.

Todas comenzaron a hablar sobre la estudiante nueva, lo bella y habilidosa que era y lo mucho que envidiaban el no tenerla en su salón. Marinette se levantó de su lugar sin interrumpir. Sus amigas no conocían la razón de su tristeza y lo cierto es que tampoco deseaba ponerlas contra la nueva alumna.  
Caminó por un largo pasillo contando sus pasos lentos y pesados, se sentía fatal aún sabiendo que no merecería el amor del rubio por el cuál nunca había luchado. Dispuesta a regresar a la habitación de su amiga, y afrontar su realidad, giró sobre sus talones chocando con algo en el acto.  
—Perdón—mencionó con los ojos cerrados con fuerza tras tremendo golpe.  
—No importa — susurró una voz masculina.  
Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con quien alguna vez fue su amor de infancia.  
Luka, el hermano mayor de Juleka, era dos años mayor a ellas y debido a eso no era usual que fueran a las mismas escuelas ya. Marinette había tenido una especie de crush con él durante su infancia. Era callado y centrado en sus cosas, la trataba bien siempre que se veían y eso la había enamorado como la chiquilla que era. Después de no verlo durante un largo rato y con tremendo encuentro, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando el rojo quemante (debido a la baja luz del lugar) penetró el mar de sus ojos, el estómago se le revolvió y creyó que iba a vomitar.  
—La-los-Ju-Juleka, r-recamara Ka-ga-mi hablan—balbuceó la muchacha.

El chico soltó una fuerte carcajada llevando su mano a la frente y la otra a su estómago para calmarse, la indefensa jovencita se hundió en su sitio y un sonrojo rigió su rostro avergonzado. No estaba segura de lo que había dicho pero seguramente había sido algo muy estúpido.

—Oh, vaya ya veo, entonces tú eres la pequeña Marinette — habló Luka una vez relajado. Marinette quedó con los ojos expectantes y rió dulcemente en aprobación. — hace ya mucho que no te veía has... Cambiaste mucho — mencionó recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta, su pijama consistía en un corto short bastante holgado y una blusa de tirantes con la que para su desgracia, no llevaba sostén. Su rostro se tornó enrojecido una vez más y miró al chico con pena.  
—Perdón—mencionó.  
—No hay problema, Marinette ¿A dónde ibas? , ¿Te hace falta algo? —la chica negó con la cabeza y de inmediato él le sonrió.  
—Iba a tomar un poco de aire, las chicas hablan de algunas cosas y la verdad no me gustaría interrumpir.  
—Ya veo,podemos subir juntos, la noche es buena y no me fío que una niña bonita como tú se exponga a la obscuridad, quién sabe... Un minino puede atacar — sugirió burlón. Aquello llenó de dudas su corazón, pues de inmediato recordó a su compañero gatuno, asintió ante la proposición del muchacho y ambos se dirigieron a la azotea.

Platicaron por largos minutos, la azabache contó lo sucedido con el rubio y por extraño que parezca, se sintió liberada. El joven a su lado la veía dulcemente, una sonrisa amigable se postraba en sus labios y unas ganas tremendas de consolarla se instalaban en su corazón. A  
—Pero entonces me dices que jamás le dijiste lo que sentíad—cuestionó, ella asintió lentamente —Marinette, ¿cómo quieres que te tome en cuenta si jamás le hablas?  
—Yo no... No lo sé —respondió.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus azulados ojos. Era un amor entrecruzado aquello que tenían. Porque no era tonta, bien se daba cuenta del aprecio que su compañero le tenía como Ladybug, siendo Marinette la cosa era distinta. Luka tenía razón, nunca había hecho ni el menor esfuerzo, estaba de más llorar. El muchacho acunó su rostro entre sus manos, pudo notar sus pecas y la humedad sobre ellas, inclinó su rostro a ella y rozó levemente su nariz.  
—Eres preciosa, princesa.  
Unió sus labios a los de ella con un canto celestial de fondo. Era bonita, en eso no mentía y era cierto también que la había visto salir de la recámara de su hermana y seguido para cerciorarse de que todo iba bien. Había quedado prendado de su belleza juvenil. Era menor que él por cerca de dos años, y eso no significaba que dejaba de ser hermosa a sus ojos. Sintiéndose atrevido deslizó una de sus manos colocadas en sus mejillas hasta su nuca para profundizar aquel repentino beso, en tanto ella pasó ambas manos hacia el cuello del chico y se colgó de éste. Sin previo aviso, Luka llevó ambas manos a las caderas de Marinette, esa pijama suya lo había descolocado y ahora en pleno calor del momento y con la cordura en el borde, se preparó para hacer lo que desde antes había pensado.

Sus manos bajaron un poco más toqueteando las piernas de la muchacha sin atreverse a más, ella tiraba de su cabello mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al varonil. Un ligero gemido escapó de sus labios sobre los de Luka y encendió lo que hasta entonces estaba oculto. Desesperado metió sus manos dentro del short de Marinette y disfrutando del roce de sus dedos con la tela suave de las pantaletas de la chica.  
Marinette se estremeció ante el tacto, pegando más su cuerpo, siendo consciente de su calentura al sentir el ardor de sus pezones que tallaban contra su blusa aún puesta y a la vez con el pecho del muchacho.

Un gemido más surgió.

Con mucho más entusiasmo, Luka metió sus manos heladas por debajo de la blusa, cuando atrapó sus senos, los tentó y amasó como si fueran lo más perfecto de éste mundo. Escuchando la respiración agitada de Marinette chocar con sus labios aún unidos de momento. Apretó más contra su cuerpo pegando su erección al vientre de la chica, captando el calor de la zona baja y la tensión de su cuerpo.  
Aún con la ropa puesta, pegó su bulto al centro de la azabache, movió con presión suficiente para simular aquello que ambos deseaba hacer.  
—A-Adrien... —suspiró Marinette.

Ante las palabras ambos quedaron shockeados, Marinette cubrió su boca inmediatamente apenada por la situación, Luka le sonrió amable y posó su frente sobre la de ella.  
—Ve a por él, eres hermosa, no lo dudes.

Ya tranquilos caminaron al pasillo donde se habían encontrado en un principio, él la miró detenidamente y le deseó buena noche prometiendo volverse a ver.

Marinette entró a la habitación de su amiga y todo parecía como si no se hubiera chicas conversaban y se sacaban selfies.

—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir —mencionaron las chicas después de un rato.

Una vez apagadas las luces, todas entraron en sus bolsas y se desearon buenas noches.

—Ojalá esto se repita seguido —sugirió Alya.  
—Sí —contestaron.  
—Sí —susurró Marinette mientras cubría su rostro por la vergüenza con ambas manos.

* * *

 **Holu, ya sé, dos actualizaciones de Fragmentos en menos de un mes(básicamente 3 días) , ésto debe ser un milagro xd**

 **Pero sí, y éste es cortesía de misterybitch quien me lo pidió y bueno, hice todo lo que pude porque de Luka no se sabe nada, No sé qué onda con Marinette y pues por eso fue super ligero...cuando sepamos más de él, te escribo algo mejor.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, saben que pueden contactarme como CjDeLarge en todos lados, leer mis otras historias y esas cosillas.**  
 **MYTA.1: SabinexGabriel? Nunca me lo he leído jajaja tendría que planearlo, pero gracias por todo,bb.**


	15. Quince

**«Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad»**

Irracional, realmente irracional.

Colindante a lo incondicional.

Todo aquello que se marque como imposible aquí está.

Agreste, Kutzberg. La soledad y lo insufrible.

Meciendo su cuerpo contra el otro, chocando en un sin fin de emociones, como miles de bombillas estrellándose en sus caras. No estaban enamorados, era algo inconsciente en realidad.

Cuando metía su caliente falo en la cavidad anal del otro, gozando de la predecible textura, la maravillosa impresión de su rostro, los gemidos, aire sosegado. Los minutos a su lado contados por un millón de tic-tac, tranquilizante artificial.

La calentura de sus cuerpos, el sudor escurridizo y picante por su piel , cabelleras roja y rubia, por aquí y por allá.

Y sentirlo en su boca.

Palpitante, amargo, salado, dulce. Caliente. Golpear su garganta, explotar dentro de una funda preciosa de terciopelo.

Suave, incesante provocación.

Entrar una vez más, sentir el estremecer, cubrir el miembro del contrario con su mano, masajear hasta culminar.

Contracción, emoción.

Confuso, confuso amor.

 **Les dejo ésto por aquí mientras escribo el verdadero cap...En realidad el propósito es preguntarles ¿Quién les gusta más como la pasiva , Adrien o Nath?**


	16. Dieciséis

**« Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad »**

* * *

 **AVISO previo a DIECISÉIS:**

 **¡HOLA, CHICOS Y CHICAS!**

 **El día de hoy les traemos éste nuevo aviso. Andaremos por el grupo de facebook "ESCRIBE Y DIBUJA MIRACULOUS LADYBUG"el día 26 de diciembre realizando nuestra primera transmisión como equipo, hablaremos sobre nuestro trabajo en el fandom de MLB y quizá otros a los que pertenezcamos.**  
 **Podrán hacernos preguntas o sugerencias sobre cualquier tema (mencionados en la promo que está en la página con el mismo nombre , o en mis redes sociales *CJDELARGE*)**  
 **AVISEN A SUS AMIGOS MIRACULERS PARA QUE EL GRUPO CREZCA Y PODAMOS INTERACTUAR TODOS.**

 **(no olviden mencionar el filtro OBLIGATORIO para entrar al grupo)**

 **Atentamente:Administración de Escribe y Dibuja Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

Su amor era como esa poesía que no se entiende ni se explica de la manera adecuada , pero se siente en lo más profundo del ser. Porque la sociedad no lo veía bien, no lo apreciaba como ambos lo hacían. La ausencia de Nino había acarreado a Adrien a la desesperación. Buscando compañía, amistad en quien menos lo hubiera esperado. Porque Nathaniel era fácil de querer y de eso Adrien no tenía la menor duda.

 _Se había enviciado de él._

De cuando metía su pene en la boca del pelirrojo para satisfacerse antes que a él , porque era egoísta y ponía su placer por sobre el de su amado. Que sentía la caricia de sus delicados pero ásperos dedos , su mano apenas cubriendo su hombría mientras la otra halaba de sus testículos para hacerlo sentir bien. Y cuando finalmente se corre, prepara su cavidad anal insertando su dedo medio previamente lubricado con el semen expulsado en la felación. Moviéndolo en círculos y comenzando a bombear para advertir sobre su próxima acción. Acerca su miembro y lo roza amoroso sobre él porque espera que lo desee, que lo exija.

Entonces entra sin previo aviso, y aprieta con brusquedad el cuello del chico para entrar más profundo. Siente como quema su sangre , como sus músculos le rodean de la manera más deliciosa que pueda imaginar, mientras se agacha para besar su espalda y apretar sus nalgas como el territorial que es. Le gusta oírlo gemir, pedir más, suplicar por su atención . Que mientras él le da con fuerza por el culo, se masturba para sentir aún mayor el placer. Que se estremezca en sus brazos mientras se corre dentro y su cuerpo se quiere aferrar a él.

 _Porque lo ama, ama a Nathaniel..._

Le seducía su receptividad, tanto como su dominación. Adoraba sentirlo dentro también, que el palpitar de su miembro le provocara calambres en las piernas al día siguiente, el impulso de sus caderas que chocaban con sus glúteos de la manera más sucia y excitante que hay en el mundo , cuando hala sus cabellos rubios para que sus gemidos sean más estrepitosos, para que grite su nombre y suplique por más. Adora darle al pelirrojo.

 _Pero joder, Adrien ama más cuando se la meten a él._

* * *

 **Me he tardado un montón porque bueno, la universidad y esas cosas, además no he sabido bien como llevar ésto ...al final los dos son dominantes y receptivos , pero me centré en Adrien porque ... no sé porqué la verdad.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nada, los esperamos por allá en FACEBOOK. igual ya saben que pueden contactarme en cualquiera de mis redes como" cjdelarge"**


	17. Diecisiete

**« Nada tendrá conexión a menos que yo lo decida, además, MLB no es de mi propiedad »**

* * *

—¿Estás nervioso?

—Sí— contestó a la chica de cabellos azules.

La competencia de esgrima comenzaría en apenas 25 minutos, tenía que estar perfecto, excelente, debía ganar.  
Los nervios de Adrien aumentaban conforme pasaban los segundos, el equipo de la escuela iba perdiendo según los resultados de los anteriores combates. Él había aceptado entrar con florete, la zona de afección era limitada y eso le representaba a él un reto.

Tomó el arma blanca entre sus manos y caminó a la pista.

Tenía que ganar.

Uno, dos, tres.

Venció a su contrincante sin dificultad alguna, se sentía poderoso y merecedor de la prometida recompensa. Ya con sus cosas en el bolso deportivo caminó hacia los vestidores sonriendo a quien se le aparecía. Desabrochó el peto con agilidad y lo guardó en el casillero.

—Cumpliste tu promesa —susurro alguien a su espalda.

—Siempre lo hago, no deberías dudarlo.

Giró a mirarla, quedó cautivado con esa belleza tan natural, digna de ella. Su vestido rojo se ajustaba preciosamente a su cintura y su pecho, no cabía duda, ese era su color.  
Tomó su mano con galantería y besó sus nudillos sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Eres todo un airoso, Agreste —rió la chica.

—Sólo por usted, señorita Tsurugi.

Kagami sonrió y atrapó al muchacho en un dulce beso mientras ahora su cuerpo era apresado entre el chico y la pared de casillas.  
El rubio sentía cómo se estremecía en sus brazos y no pudo evitar reír ante el encanto. Ella era tan recatada que mirarla mover sus caderas en busca de sus caricias lo entusiasmaba más. Después de recorrer su cuello con besos, decidió bajarle el vestido de la zona del pecho, percatándose de lo mucho que ella le complacía.  
Acercó su boca a su pezón izquierdo visible ante la falta de un sostén y lo succionó satisfecho.  
Le encantaba su cuerpo, tan atlético, tan perfecto.  
Acarició sus piernas levantando la falda del vestido mientras mordía el otro pezón y sonreía por las súplicas de la chica. Ésta vez llegarían al límite, ella lo había prometido y él se había ganado tal derecho.  
Con astucia giró su cuerpo ahora dejándola de frente a las taquillas. Amasó sus glúteos y soltó una risilla perversa.  
La nalgada que le había propinado, le hizo soltar un gemido de excitación a la chica, poco menos de lo que sería todo aquel acto.

Mientras tanto, Adrien bajaba sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior y acercaba su miembro a las pantaletas ya húmedas de la muchacha, ella no hacía más que jadear y soltar suspiros.

Un beso en su nuca le hizo encorvarse, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás colocándola casi sobre el hombro del muchacho y levantando el culo. Estaba ansiosa.  
Mientras él ladeaba un poco su lencería e introducía su duro falo en aquella íntima cavidad. Tal como ella había prometido.

 _—Si ganas, te dejaré llegar lejos esta vez._

Gran error, porque cuando un Agreste se propone algo, siempre lo logra. Excepto enamorar a la verdadera Ladybug.

* * *

 **Vale, no hice ésto más interesante porque no sabemos mucho de Kagami y lo cierto es que a quiénes dedico esto, no les gusta tanto.**

 **Pues quiero agradecerles porque hoy, 2 de enero (ésto no se publicará el 2) Fragmentos cumple 1 año...**

 **Les agradezco por sus votos, comentarios, reviews y comentó que esta es la 1 parte de un especial de cuatro hecha para mis hermosa amigas de Escribe y Dibuja Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **GabrielaRueda13** **LenaLee2993** **Spirit_Night** **MarinetteHernandez**

 **Quiero agradecer a mis lectores de fanfiction también y bueno... Esperen el discurso para el os final.**


End file.
